If the sales tax in your city is $8.3\%$, how much tax would you pay for an item that costs $\$86$ before tax? Round to the nearest cent.
Explanation: In order to find the amount of sales tax you would pay, multiply the sales tax by the original price of the item. ${8.3\%} \times {\$86} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $8.3\%$ is equivalent to $8.3 \div 100$ $8.3 \div 100 = 0.083$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. Round to the nearest cent. $0.083$ $\times$ $$86$ = $$7.14$ You would pay $$7.14$ in sales tax.